pokle_and_his_historyfandomcom-20200216-history
Phillyplumb Rebellion
After the Locusten War that occured on March 17th,1750.Locusten generals have traveled to Phillyplumb and have taken almost everyone's resources.Governor Adam Franks made a speech about accepting the Locustens and that it will be legal to take most of the stuff.Many of the citizens were angry about this and they then on March 26th decided to form a rebellion against their government. The Gather-Up On the Beginning of the rebellion,they decided to make a plan on how to go against their government.Rebellion leader,Rover Grant planned to disguise themselves as barrels so they can ambush the government.On March 28th,most of the rebellion hid on barrels,the others stood in the entrance to make a distraction.The generals saw some barrels and picked them,once realizing that they were too heavy and soon the guys shot the generals and ran to a government house.Three rebellion members shot the guards that were protecting a government neighborhood and then ran to a random house.They opened up one door to the government's house and shot the government member "Henry McMorty" in the front of his head.The worst part was that it was in front of his family.The member left the house and went to another one. Government Plan The government was losing so far so on May 5th,they decided to send most of their troops against the rebellion,especially Rover Grant.When the troops had entered the rebellion's camp,they shot most of the members in their camp and fled from the camp.About 45 members were shot and killed.87 of them were injured.On May 16th,the government once again strike back against the rebellion.This time about 180 general troops were sent against the rebellion,most of the rebellion members were in the town,so the government shot about 80 members there and injured 20 of them then.Rover ambushed the government with 6 members of the rebellion and shot and killed the government. Battle of June,1750 This event was the most brutal battles in stupid history but whatever.On June 4th,The government decided to send their powerful evil group,known as the Lansley House,this group was designed with better and advanced weapons and the leader Lansley Edwin was perfect with firearms.On June 18th,20 members of the Lansley House went to the Town to check for any tricks of the Rebellion and found ten barrels lying on the entrance,The members shot the ten barrels and actually found ten of the rebellion members dead inside the barrel.Rover Grant was losing and soon decided to charge with about 24 members left within his rebellion,Lansley Edwin shot two of the members going in charge and this caused a shoot-out to occur,about 1 member of the Lansley House was shot and killed and about 20 of the members of the rebellion were shot and killed The Finale On June 23rd,Rover and his two members decided to go into the government house where Adam Franks lived at.During the invasion they killed about 35 government guards and soon went upstairs to where Adam was,Adam found out about this and decided to send his other bodyguard that worked for him named Danger Jack,While Rover and his two members were upstairs shooting more government members,Danger Jack punched on of them to death,Rover looked behind him and saw Danger Jack and shot but missed,Jack grabbed Rover's gun and shot him in the chest,Rover died instantly.After the end of the rebellion,the one member surrendered and was sentenced to 80 years and charged with murder.This rebellion was said to end all other rebellions and the Locusten generals stopped robbing the citizen's things.